How They Met
by animegirl1363
Summary: The story of how Enomoto And Fuse met. This is sort of a companion story to the Student Council President and the Accidental Delinquent. It can be read as a stand alone school AU one-shot. Made for K-rarepair-Week 2018. Theme is High School AU.


**K Rare Pair Week 2018 – Free day – Fuse x Enomoto (FuMoto)**

 **How They Met**

"Today we have a new student joining us today." The teacher announced.

"My name is, Fuse Daiki. Please take care of me." With a curt bow, the polite student took his seat and class began.

During break, a group of three kids walked up to Enomoto's desk. "Hey, got our Homework."

They were like the most stereotypical bully architype that you saw in every form of fictional media.

Enomoto fidgeted around in his bag pack for the homework he did for them. The main bully, who was the leader of said group, snatched it from Enomoto without so much a show of appreciation. This isn't anything new. It's been happening since last year. Enomoto had hoped he wouldn't be put in the same class as him for 5th grade but his hopes had died when he saw the class list. Enomoto sighed and got up to go welcome the new student.

"Um, hello, my name is Enomoto Tatsuya." Enomoto greeted the boy named Fuse.

"Hi." It was curt. Normally, when a new student arrives, everyone would be surrounding said student and asking them lots of questions. But Fuse had a certain aura around him that made him almost unapproachable.

"If you need any help catching up with the material, just let me know." Enomoto offered.

"Oh, so you offer yourself to be used huh?" As Fuse said that, Enomoto flinched. 'Had he gathered all that from seeing just one exchange?'

"Don't worry I'm fine." Fuse returned to the book he was reading as Enomoto slowly backed away from him. What he said had stung, but it was true.

After school Enomoto was waiting outside for his parents to pick him up. When he heard Fuse from behind.

"You know they only do that because you let them." Fuse marched up to Enomoto from behind.

"I hate confrontation." Enomoto said.

"That doesn't mean you have to be a pushover." Fuse retorts.

"If you've come here to make fun of me, then stop." Enomoto scoffed.

"So you can stand up to me, but not them?" Fuse said.

That was the final draw. Enomoto stormed off. He knew the path to his house; he would run into his mother on the way. Fuse alternately, started walking towards his own home.

The next day before class started, "Hey, you want to spend the night with me?"

"Ha…!" Enomoto nearly dropped his binder on the floor. "Why? We aren't even friends."

"Because… I need to prove to my parents that I'm doing fine." Fuse explained.

It was no surprise that Enomoto was confused. "Then get good get grades. I see no reason for you to drag me into this."

""At my last school, I had a hard time making friends and that worried my parents." Fuse said. "This time I want to show them I'm doing better… or at least make them think that."

"And why choose me?" Enomoto wondered.

"You will comply with my demands easily." That stung Enomoto at how easily Fuse said that. Basically, calling him a pushover; this wasn't far off the mark.

"After hearing that, you think I'll agree?"

"We can watch cartoons, play video games, study, whatever you want." Fuse listed off.

"I'm sorry Fuse." Enomoto lightly bowed his head.

"I see, and here I thought you were used to being used." Fuse said.

"Enough!" Enomoto slammed his hands on his desk as he stood up. The chair fell backwards as he ran out the classroom.

" _Enomoto, could you please do this for me?"_

" _Take care of this for me, Enomoto."_

" _I'll pay you back later."_

" _I'm grateful for your assistance."_

They were all the same. They asked him to do something for them, but they were never grateful. When he asked for help they would always deflect. They conveniently always had something else to do. Enomoto saw through their scam. He was nothing but a doormat to them. But he never wanted to cause trouble or be the center of attention so he always bowed his head and backed down. This eventually led up to the bullies that wanted to keep him under their thumb. In the end he had no one else to blame but himself. If he only stood his ground things would be different.

"I just wanted them to leave me alone…" Wiping away his tears the boy only had the sound of silence to comfort him in the cleaning room. He could hear the panicked footsteps of the staff storming outside, which only made him want to cower even more. He stayed in the closet until a teacher opened the door and found him.

After school, Enomoto was cleaning up the classroom. It was his punishment for causing unrest amongst the staff. He practically had to beg the teachers to not tell his parents, so he agreed to do this for the rest of the month instead of the proposed week long punishment. Once the whiteboard was cleaned he got started on the desks, then sweeping the floor. Finally he was finished. It was sunset so he could make it home before dark if he left now.

 **Fuse p-o-v-**

It didn't take much for him to realize that he made a mistake. Not mention he was being selfish. Fuse did really want to be Enomoto's friend, even if he went about it the wrong way. He wanted to apologize, but he knew it would best to wait for the other boy to calm down.

Morning came and it was off to school, and Fuse was walking down the usual route when he saw some unfamiliar familiar faces.

"Do you guys live nearby or something?" Fuse scoffed at them. It was the three bullies that tormented Enomoto.

"No we don't." The leader said.

"Well, I feel honored. What do you want?" Fuse was getting impatient with this lot.

"Look," The boy smirked along with his cronies. "We don't want anything to happen to our buddy Enomoto. So if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him."

"Correction: you don't want anything to happen to cut into the time for Enomoto to do your homework." Fuse as a matter of factually. "Not to mention, he's your toy and you don't like to share."

That seemed to spark something in the leader but he held his tongue. "Like I said; if you know what's good for you."

As the leader left his two followers where right behind him.

Enomoto p-o-v-

Lunchtime came Enomoto sat a ways away from the rest of his class. It was the norm for him. At least it was until today.

"I'm gonna sit next to you." Fuse stated. Enomoto said nothing, by this time he knew fuse was the type to follow through with whatever he wanted. There was no use to stop him.

"I'm sorry I said that." Fuse said quietly. "I didn't mean it. I was being selfish too. You don't have to forgive me, but thank you for hearing me out. I really do want to be your friend."

Enomoto didn't say anything he ate his lunch as if Fuse wasn't next to him.

During recess, Enomoto found his usual spot under a tree to read a book. He wasn't alone, Fuse was right there next to him. The brunet looked a bit anxious.

"If you want to play, I'm not gonna stop you." Enomoto said.

"I'm fine, but…" Fuse paused.

"Just say it."

"You know those bullies, you're gonna have to stand up to them." Fuse said.

"This again…" Enomoto started but was promptly interrupted by Fuse.

"They came up to me this morning when I was coming to school. They want to keep you under their control." Fuse continued.

"I'm sorry that they bothered you on my behalf." Enomoto said.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for." Fuse stated.

"Look I don't know what you want me to do." Cried Enomoto, "If I fight, I'll get in trouble. If I don't they'll still bother me but with less violence? I can't fight. I don't want to. I just want them to leave me alone, so I just do what they say."

Fuse sighed. No sooner than when he was going to say something, an unwanted guest showed up.

"Hey, Enomoto, this guy hasn't been bothering you lately? Has he?" The Leader draped his arm over Enomoto, who looked sick at the action.

"How bold of you to show up alone." Fuse said.

"How bold of you to not heed my warning." He stepped up to Fuse to be face to face with the other boy.

"Fuse is not bothering me." Enomoto squeaked out. "Please don't do this…"

"You sound like some kind of mob boss." Fuse raised his palm and moved his fingers saying, "Come at me."

The bully charged at Fuse making a fist. His punch was stopped by Fuse, and then the other fist was also stopped. Fuse pushed the bully backwards with his strength.

As Enomoto watched the two boys duke it out, from the corner of his eyes he saw the two cronies running up to join the fray. There were gonna pull a fast one on Fuse. So he had a choice, help Fuse or stand and watch. Enomoto forced his body to move forward to intercept the two with a shoulder tackle.

"What!" One of the mooks said.

Enomoto pushed down the other boy with all him might. He didn't pin him down just laid on top of him while taking a pounding from his fists.

The conflict was quickly resolved once the teachers showed up and stopped everything.

Sitting outside the conference office Fuse and Enomoto listened to the muffled sounds of the adults waiting for their punishment. They had to come clean about everything.

"Look."

"Don't apologize." Enomoto interjected. "At least they'll leave me alone."

"I think they're more scared of me." Fuse said.

"Once you stop hanging around me, they'll come back." Enomoto said.

"Good thing I'm not gonna leave your side." Fuse grinned.

A smile formed on Enomoto's face as well.

-Scepter 4 High School: Student Council Room-

"And that's basically how we met." Enomoto concluded.

"Even as a child you were getting into fights huh you little monster." Hidaka said.

Fuse only stuck up his nose.

"Fuse-kun, a path of violence is not a good one." Benzai said.

"I'm getting better, I promise!" Fuse rebutted.

"Fuse-kun, you have a bright future ahead of you." Akiyama said.

"They seem more like adults than we do. I don't like that!" Hidaka shouted.

"Well maybe it's because we are more mature than you." Fuse spat.

"Why you…" Hidaka started to pinch Fuse's face and Fuse did the same to Hidaka.

This made everyone else heave a collective sigh. But this was normal for everyone so it also gave them the feeling of relief.


End file.
